Hardest Goodbye
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Originally Jonas oneshot. Sasha is giving up one of the most important things in her life-her career. Her music. Her singing. And all for what? The love of her life.


**Here's a little Jason/Kevin oneshot for everyone! Hope you like it! It's actually just a chapter from a longer story but I liked it by itself also, so thought I might as well put it up here! : ) Please review!**

It had been six months.

Sasha walked slowly and surely out onto the middle of the stage. She listened to her boots, the beautiful way her heels echoed around her. It was cold and she shivered as a breeze blew over the open stage, picking up her dark hair and swirling it around her face.

This was it.

Her last concert would be that night and already she could feel the hard knots inside her stomach. Sasha felt the ache in her throat at the need to cry for her lost career. But she was the one who chose this

After all, she was getting something much better than all her fame and fortune. Sasha looked forward to getting something better then crazed fans screaming her name and begging for pictures and autographs. She smiled sadly to herself and the thousands of empty seats before her.

Yes, it was worth it.

She sighed, running her hand over the mic stand in the middle of the stage, memorizing the cold, smoothness of the metal. After a moment, Sasha closed her eyes and could almost hear the amazing sound of electric guitar blaring all around. The lights, screaming fans, burning in her chest from putting forth so much effort-she could see it all.

As much as she loved her music, songs, and performances-he was worth it. Sasha knew she hadn't made a mistake in her decision. There was nothing she would change at the moment. Everything would soon be perfect.

Sasha tapped her heel to the beat of the music in her mind. She kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath, enjoying the imaginary crowd before her. The flashing lights that nearly blinded her, and the blaring music. In only a few moments she would burst into sing, only encouraging the loud audience before her.

In only a split second, it was gone. Sasha woke from her imagination as warm arms wrapped around her waist, and a chin rested on her shoulder. The shivers that ran up her spine reminded her again how fortunate she was and confirmed her not making a mistake.

"You don't have to do this you know." He breathed in her ear, squeezing her waist tightly, "You don't have to give it up." Sasha smiled slightly with a sigh.

"There's no other way it would work, Jase." Sasha replied, resting her head against his, "If I don't, we would always be apart…that's not how it's suppose to be."

"I love you." Jason sighed, "and if you really, really want to keep going we might be able to find a way. It might be hard on us, but we might be able to work something out."

"No." Sasha shook her head determinedly, "This is the best way. We're married now. I love you. We come first. Not music, not family, not fans, not media. This. Us. Right here. Now."

"You're so right…" Jason whispered, "but I know it must be hard."

"It is." Sasha nodded slowly after a moment of thought, "Very."

"Can you really go through with tonight?" Jason asked worriedly, "Can you really go through with it being your last concert?"

"It will be the best performance I've ever had." Sasha said firmly.

"I know." He breathed, "I know it will."

Sasha laced her fingers with his, enjoying the feel of being in Jason's arms. The feeling would never get old-even when they were both a hundred years old and deaf. Maybe someday they'd find a way she could go back to music without it keeping them apart. But for now, Sasha chose to let it go.

She had made her decision. As much as she loved her music, she loved Jason immensely more and that's what she chose to focus on in her life. That's what she wanted to devote her time to-Jason Gray.

"Goodbye will be hard." Jason whispered as if to warn her.

"The hardest goodbye I've ever experienced." Sasha agreed, fighting back tears, "Hold me tighter, Jason." She pleaded softly, and he obeyed instantly.

Sasha closed her eyes. She could see it. Her last performance. A performance to be remembered by all her fans, friends, and family. She wouldn't let anyone down. It would be the peak in her career-before she let it all go.

She could walk away…

The crowed cheered and screamed as she came on stage, knowing that would be the last entrance they'd see from Sasha Andrews in a long time. If not _the_ last ever. Sasha smiled at all the faces before her.

"I promise you the best you've ever seen me perform." Sasha said bluntly, "I would never have made it this far without you all, and all I can say is…thank you." The crowd screamed hysterically.

Sasha performed all her most popular songs, and even a new one. Who knew if her new song would ever be heard again, if it would ever be on a cd or sung on stage before thousands? But the crowd loved it, and Sasha found the newest song to be her favorite ever. It was called _Hardest Goodbye_.

"This is really the hardest goodbye I've ever experienced." Sasha spoke at the end, wishing silently that the concert could last longer, "And I know most of you don't really understand exactly why I'm giving this up." She walked to the edge of the stage, getting as close to the extended hands as she dared.

"But someday maybe you'll understand what it is that I've found much more important in my life then the music I love so much…I know it sounds too good to be true, but I'm in love and married to the most amazing guy. That will be my focus now-to love and support him in his music." Sasha took a deep breath, "I've made my decision. And now, guys, comes the hardest goodbye I've ever experienced…"

Sasha was close to tears as she glanced over at Jason just off stage, begging for some sort of signal of support. She couldn't do this alone. Give up her dream-all she had worked for-all on her own.

"I love you." Jason mouthed seriously to her with a small smile. Sasha felt the warmth flow through her, and knew right away that she could let go. Walking away wouldn't be too hard with him there.

"You guys are amazing." Sasha said into her mic with a grin, holding up her left hand as though to show everyone her engagement and wedding rings, "And as look at my wedding ring, I say the hardest goodbye."

**Let me know what you think, please!**


End file.
